


Somebody Holds the Key

by relucant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everybody's Nice, Fluff, Gratuitous Profanity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas makes friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Holds the Key

**Author's Note:**

> I was never much was into high school AU, but had a shitty couple days and wanted to write something fun and fluffy and happy. So.
> 
> I'll write more if people are interested, so let me know!

Castiel was hunched over his lunch. He could hear the conversations floating around him, and he heard Dean Winchester's voice.

"Fuck it, I'm gonna go talk to him. No, Jo, seriously -- just -- shut up." Cas flinched.

Sure enough, Dean was standing over his table.

"Hey, uh… is it OK if I join you?"

"You don't have to feel sorry for me," Cas mumbled.

Dean blinked. "I don't. Well, I sort of do, but that's not why… you just looked unhappy. And it's the first day of school, and… you can tell me to fuck off if you want to."

Cas sighed, rubbing his nose. "You shouldn't be seen talking to me."

Dean drew back. "Uh… why?"

"I'm the school faggot," he spat out bitterly. "Everybody knows that now." He waited for Dean to scramble off in disgust.

To his shock, Dean broke out into a grin. "Oh thank God," he said. "Maybe now Charlie will stop whining about being outnumbered." He seized Cas' wrist and dragged him over.

Jo and Charlie stared at him.

"Holy shit!" Jo said. "You actually got to the elusive Castiel?"

"Yeah, well, I might have used excessive force." He turned to Cas. "Uh-h… Shit, I totally threw you into the fire. This is Jo, Charlie, Garth and Ash. Guys, this is Cas."

They all greeted him then returned to their conversations, but Charlie poked him hard in the ribs. "So you're gay?"

He winced, but she just scooted closer. "Hey, I'm sorry, I can be a bit much. I guess we all can be which is maybe why we're friends." She looked around. "Goddammit. Dean! You didn't even grab Cas' food when you yanked him over here, did you?"

Dean looked up meekly. "Uh…"

"Fucking Neanderthal," Charlie sighed. She reached around the table, grabbing Jo's chips, Ash's orange and Dean's pie and dropping them in front of Cas.

"Hey!" Dean yelped. She glared at him. "Fine, fine," he grumbled.

"Um," Cas said quietly. "Why… are you being nice to me?"

"We're the freaks," Jo said cheerfully.

"My little brother says you're nice," Dean offered, shoveling a cheeseburger into his mouth.

Jo rolled her eyes. "And that little twerp's word is law with Dean," she said affectionately, and he swatted at her head.

"Sam? He's always been very kind to me," Cas said. "But, Dean, you're…"

"Popular?" Dean said, grinning around a mouthful of burger. "Guess so. Means I can be friends with whoever I want to. Perks of being the quarterback."

"You are so fucking foul, Dean," Charlie muttered.

"Also, Dean has a crush on you," Jo added.

Cas and Dean turned identical shades of red. "I do not!"

Jo and Charlie smirked.

" _Anyway_ ," Dean mumbled, still blushing. "Seriously, Cas, no ulterior motives here. And not tryin' to go all _Clueless_ on you here or anythin'."

"Seriously, Dean?" Sam said, shoving him aside to plunk down his tray. "And you still claim you aren't gay? Hey, Cas!"

"It's a good movie!" he said defensively. "And I am not, we've been over this."

Charlie leaned over to Cas. "Dean claims he refuses to identify as bisexual," she said in a stage whisper, "because _mankiller_ sounds way creepier than _ladykiller_."

"Well, you've got to admit," Dean said, shrugging.

Cas was looking between all of them, eyes like saucers.

"Um," he said. "Is… is this a joke?"

Charlie looked at him with concern while the rest of them burst out laughing.

"Hey," she said, nudging him gently. "Have people really been that shitty to you?"

"Gordon and Alistair found out over the summer," he mumbled, and Dean shut up instantly. "Said they'd spread it all over the school. And have been."

"Those fuckwits," Dean spat. "Tried to beat up Sammy to threaten me."

Cas looked at Sam in concern, but to his surprise he was grinning.

"I don't think they've ever recovered from being knocked out by a freshman," he said, and Cas couldn’t help letting out a snort.

"I take care of my baby bro," Dean added, ruffling Sam's ridiculous hair, "but this little shit is stronger than he looks. What about you, Cas? Have they been --?"

"I'm a black belt several times over, Dean," Cas said quietly. "But they can make life hell without physical harm."

"Well shit, that's hot," Dean said without thinking, and Jo and Charlie both threw him a smirk. "Shut up," he informed them, blushing. "You know it is."

"I would have chosen the word _awesome_ ," Sam said.

"Or _intimidating_ ," Charlie smirked.

"Maybe _badass_ ," Garth added.

"Not _hot_ ," Jo said, and Dean groaned.

"I apologize for my asshole friends," he said to Cas.

"I don't mind," Cas mumbled, and Dean was almost sure he saw a smile quirk at the corners of his mouth.

"OK," Charlie said around a bite of her apple. "So what do we have to do to get Dean to ask Cas out?"

Dean and Cas choked, and Dean wiped his mouth. "Jesus, do any of you have _any_ tact?"

"Not really," Charlie said, grinning.

Dean eyed her, then looked around.

"Oi! Gilda!" he yelled, and Charlie lunged at him, panicking, but he shoved her away.

Gilda wandered over hesitantly, blonde curls bouncing. "Uh… hi, Dean," she said, then nodded to everybody else at the table. Charlie stared resolutely at her tray, her face as red as her hair.

"Wanna go out with Charlie sometime?" Dean asked brightly, and he was fairly sure Charlie would have strangled him if her face wasn't buried in her hands.

The telltale blush stained into Gilda's cheeks was enough to let Dean know he wasn't wrong.

"Um?" she said. "I, uh -- I mean, is, does…" she trailed off, and Charlie peeked over her fingers.

"Yes," she mumbled, face flaming. "She is and she does. God, you're an asshole, Dean."

"Uh, pot, kettle, black?" he retorted.

Charlie scowled at him, but it melted into a smirk as she looked up at Gilda.

"Wanna go on a double date with Dean and Castiel?"

" _What_?" Dean and Cas yelped simultaneously, and Charlie just raised her eyebrows. Gilda seemed to catch on immediately, glancing between the two guys.

"I'd love to," she said, laughter quirking at her mouth.

"Friday?" Charlie said, recovering. "Dinner and a movie?"

"Perfect," Gilda said. She fumbled a pen out of her bag and scribbled her number on Charlie's palm, then wandered off, and Charlie fell back, gasping.

"I'm in love. You guys. Holy shit." She stared at her hand. "Holy _shit_."

"Uh," Dean said, clearing his throat. Cas was still staring at him with wide and terrified eyes.

Jo elbowed Dean. "Stop denying your little crush," she said. "And anyway," she continued over Dean's protests, "you can play the protective friend roles if you really want. Jesus, get over yourselves."

"Uh," Dean said again. He stared at his hands. "Fine. Assholes. Cas, uh… it's totally cool if you don't, but, um, you wanna?"

Castiel stared at Dean as if he'd grown a second head.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" he said, blinking his huge blue eyes.

" _Yes_ , Cas," he mumbled. 

"I… um. I'd like that," Cas whispered.

"OK," Dean said with a theatrical sigh. "Now that we've got that out of the way. God, you guys are assholes."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback always welcome!
> 
> \--
> 
> I made a new tumblr so I can actually reply and follow. Find me at my still super-bare tumblr, relucant.
> 
> I'm nice.


End file.
